mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Возвращение гармонии. Часть 1/Галерея
1 = Сад статуй ---- Sculpture_garden_and_labyrinth_overlook_S2E01.png Cheerilee_leading_her_class_S2E1.png Cheerilee,_Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon_S2E1.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_dazed_S02E01.png The_Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_after_bumping_to_Discord_S2E01.png Statue_of_a_pony_holding_a_flag_S2E01.png CMC_Outside_The_Labyrinth_S2E1.png Apple_Bloom_'if_you_were'_S2E01.png Sweetie_Belle_'that's_not_a_word'_S2E01.png Scootaloo_'What_are_you,_a_dictionary'_S2E01.png CMC_Surprised_S2E1.png Twist_Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_Cheerilee's_Class2_S2E1.png Cheerilee_pointing_to_Discord_statue_S02E01.png Twist_Apple_Bloom_Scootaloo_Cheerilee's_Class3_S2E1.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_Cheerilee's_Class4_S2E1.png Cheery_Cheerilee_S2E1.png Discord_Statue_S2E1.png Cheerilee_and_class_looking_at_Discord_statue_S2E1.png Fillies_and_colts_next_to_Discord's_statue_S2E1.png Apple_Bloom_confusion_S2E01.png Sweetie_Belle_Evil_S2E01.png Scootaloo_Chaos_S02E01.png Sweetie_Belle_'it's_not_chaos'_S2E01.png Scootaloo_pointing_at_Sweetie_Belle_S2E01.png Scootaloo_and_Sweetie_Belle_fighting_S2E01.png Apple_Bloom_about_to_step_on_their_heads_S2E01.png Apple_Bloom_stomping_on_her_friends_S2E1.png Apple_Bloom_You're_Both_Wrong_S2E1.png CMC_about_to_duke_it_out_S2E01.png Cheerilee_sighs_S2E01.png Discord_activating_S2E01.png Cheerilee_looking_at_CMC_fighting_S2E01.png The_Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_are_done_fighting_S2E01.png Cheerilee_talking_to_the_class_S2E01.png Cheerilee_talks_to_her_students_S2E01.png CMC_all_smiles_S2E01.png CMC_all_frowns_S2E01.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_being_laughed_at_by_the_class_S2E1.png Twist_Laughter_Cheerilee's_Class10_S2E1.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_arguing_while_statue_cracks_S2E1.png Discord_about_to_break_loose_S2E1.png Statue_of_Discord_cracking_S2E01.png |-| 2 = Странная погода ---- Pony_clones_including_three_Trixies_S2E01.png Rainbow_Dash_dazed_S2E01.png Come_back_here_you!_S2E1.png Rainbow_Dash_chasing_the_cloud_S2E01.png Rainbow_Dash_sticked_to_cotton_candy_cloud_S2E01.png Rainbow_Dash_licking_the_cotton_candy_S2E01.png Rainbow_Dash_cotton_candy_S2E1.png Cotton_candy_clouds_zooming_past_Rainbow_Dash_S2E01.png Rainbow_Dash_looking_at_the_cotton_candy_cloud_S2E01.png Rainbow_Dash_'it's_not_supposed_to_rain'_S2E01.png Chocolate_Rainbow_S2E01.png Applejack_harvesting_corn_S2E01.png Rainbow_chasing_the_cloud_S2E01.png Chocolate_milk_rain_S2E01.png Applejack_in_the_rain_S2E01.png Applejack_and_Rainbow_Dash_conversing_about_the_rain_S2E1.png Applejack_getting_attacked_by_corn_S2E01.png Pinkie_Pie_Enjoying_the_rain_S02E01.png Rarity_under_her_umbrella_S02E01.png Rarity_helping_S02E01.png Big_apples_S2E01.png Squirrel_with_a_big_apple_S2E01.png Fluttershy_looking_around_from_tree_S2E1.png Angel_biting_into_apple_S02E01.png Angel_mutating_S2E01.png Fluttershy_In_Shock_S02E01.png Fluttershy_amongst_chaos_S2E1.png Twilight_'Don't_worry,_everyone'_S2E01.png Twilight_using_her_fail-safe_spell_S2E01.png Epic_blue_and_purple_ring_of_magic_S2E01.png Twilight_failed_to_fix_everything_S2E01.png Twilight_Sparkle_shocked_S2E01.png Spike_'Uh,_give_up'_S2E01.png Rarity_-Spike,_Twilight_will_come_up_with_something-_S2E01.png Twilight_pondering_under_the_umbrella_S2E01.png Saluting_Rainbow_Dash_S2E01.png Rainbow_Dash_pushing_the_cloud_S2E01.png Rainbow_Dash_corralling_the_clouds_S2E01.png Pinkie_Pie_Chocolate_Puddle_S2E01.png Applejack_twirling_lasso_S2E01.png Big_cotton_candy_cloud_S2E01.png Pinkie_Pie_-what_happened--_S02E01.png Twilight_has_an_idea_for_Fluttershy_S2E1.png Fluttershy_good_idea_S2E01.png Fluttershy_'Oh_dear'_S2E01.png Squirrels_with_the_apples_S2E01.png Applejack_tying_rope_to_a_fence_post_S2E01.png Pinkie_Pie_gorging_on_corralled_clouds_S2E01.png Pinkie_Pie_annoyed_by_animals_eating_her_cotton_candy_S2E01.png Twilight_content_with_solution_to_the_problem_S2E01.png Spike_burping_up_letter_S2E01.png Main_6_reading_letter_S2E01.png Twilight_'to_see_us_all'_S2E01.png |-| 3 = Замок Селестии ---- Celestia_sees_Twilight_and_her_friends_arriving_S2E01.png|''Принцесса Селестия!'' Main_Six_dashing_in_S2E01.png Main_6_coming_in_S2E01.png Twilight_'And_the_animals'_weird_behavior'_S2E01.png Princess_Celestia_raises_hoof_S2E01.png Main_6_following_Celestia_S2E01.png Fluttershy_looking_at_the_window's_reflection_S2E01.png Fluttershy_looking_up_at_stained_glass_S2E01.png Image_of_Discord_on_the_window_S2E01.png Fluttershy_scared_S2E01.png Main_6_looking_at_Celestia_S2E01.png Celestia_explaining_S2E01.png Window_depicting_Discord_and_ponies_S2E01.png Celestia_and_Luna_depicted_on_stain_glass_defeating_Discord_S02E01.png Rainbow_Dash_'Alright,_Princess!'_S2E1.png Main_6_following_Celestia_2_S2E01.png Celestia_talking_S2E01.png Applejack_and_Twilight_following_Celestia_S2E01.png Celestia_and_main_6_in_front_of_door_S2E01.png Princess_Celestia_is_Serious_S2E1.png Main_ponies_listening_to_Celestia_S02E01.png Twilight_'Why_don't_you'_S2E01.png Pinkie_Pie_we're_famous_S02E01.png The_main_six_on_stained_glass_S2E01.png Nightmare_Moon_on_stained_glass_S2E01.png Main_ponies_Elements_of_Harmony_on_Nightmare_Moon_stained_glass_S2E1.png Celestia_talking_2_S2E01.png Celestia_needs_help_to_defeat_Discord_S2E1.png The_elements_of_harmony_are_needed_again_S2E1.png Twilight_thinking_after_Celestia's_explanation_S2E1.png Pinkie_Pie_Hold_it!_S02E01.png Pinkie_Pie_Chocolate_rain_S02E01.png Twilight_'Don't_listen_to_her'_S2E01.png Princess_Celestia_uses_her_horn_as_a_key_S02E01.png The_door_guarding_the_elements_opens_S2E1.png The_ponies_watch_the_door_open_S2E01.png Celestia_Hub_fall_2011_promotional_video_S2E1.png Lockbox_S2E01.png Rarity_admiring_S2E1.png Celestia_talking_3_S2E01.png Lockbox_empty_S2E01.png Main_six_ponies_surprised_S2E01.png Princess_Celestia_empty_case_S2E01.png Celestia_and_Main_6_stare_at_the_empty_box_S2E01.png Pinkie_leaves_the_scene_S2E01.png Main_six_standing_around_the_empty_box_S2E01.png Celestia_'This_doesn't_make_sense'_S2E01.png Celestia_and_main_6_hears_Discord's_voice_S2E01.png Celestia_angry_S2E01.png Discord_moves_in_the_stained_glass_S2E01.png Discord_in_a_window_S2E01.png Celestia_main_cast_S2E01.png Discord_in_the_window_S2E01.png Celestia_'You'll_never_get_away'_S2E01.png Discord_talking_to_Celestia_S2E01.png Celestia_and_main_ponies_frowning_at_Discord_S2E1.png Rainbow_Dash_defends_the_princess_S2E01.png Rainbow Dash charging to the window S2E01.png Rainbow Dash crashes into the stained glass S2E01.png Rainbow Dash listening to Discord S2E01.png Discord on a stained glass window next to Rarity S2E1.png Discord talking about Rarity and her Element S2E1.png Applejack talking to Discord S2E01.png Discord increasing in size S2E1.png Discord talking in the stained glass S2E1.png Discord talks to the ponies S2E01.png Pinkie putting hoof to mouth S2E01.png Pinkie shouting S2E1.png Discord dancing on Twilight's head in the window S2E1.png Celestia_'what_have_you_done'_S2E01.png Discord_'Fine,_I'll_tell_you'_S2E01.png Discord_is_spread_on_three_windows_S2E1.png Discord_going_to_disappear_from_the_stained_glass_S2E1.png Applejack,_Twilight_and_Fluttershy_discussing_Discord's_riddle_S2E1.png Twilight_Sparkle_that's_it!_S2E1.png Twilight_looking_at_the_labyrinth_through_the_window_S2E01.png Celestia_'Good_luck,_my_little_ponies'_S2E01.png Twilight,_Applejack_and_Rainbow_Dash_bowing_before_Celestia_S02E01.png Twilight_being_brave_S02E01.png |-| 4 = Лабиринт из живых изгородей ---- Entrance_to_Maze_S2E01.png Main_6_in_front_of_maze_entrance_S2E01.png Rainbow_Dash_-these_babies-_S02E01.png Rainbow_Dash_before_losing_her_wings_S02E01.png Rainbow_Dash_loses_her_wings_S2E01.png Rainbow_Dash_feels_her_wings_disappear_S2E01.png Rainbow_Dash_in_mid_air_without_her_wings_S02E01.png Rainbow_Dash_on_the_ground_without_her_wings_S02E01.png Fluttershy_NoWings_S02E01.png Twilight_and_Rarity_before_losing_horns_S2E1.png Twilight_and_Rarity_losing_horns_S2E1.png TwilightRarity_WheresYourHorn_S02E01.png TwilightRarity_WheresMyHorn_S02E01.png TwilightRarity_AHHHHHHHH_S02E01.png Discord_EntranceFrontofLabrynth_S02E01.png Discord_LowerBody_S02E01.png Discord_EvilLaugh_S02E01.png MainCast_ScaredOfDiscord_S02E01.png Discord_priceless_looks_S2E01.png Twilight_-Give_us_our_wings_and_horns_back!-_S2E01.png Discord_talking_S2E01.png Discord_with_Applejack_S2E01.png Discord_with_Rainbow_Dash_and_Fluttershy_S2E01.png Discord_'And_no_magic!'_S2E1.png Rainbow_Dash_without_wings_S02E01.png Discord_tells_about_the_second_rule_S2E01.png Discord_'Or_the_game_is_over'_S2E01.png Discord_'And_I_win'_S2E1.png Discord_'Good_luck,_everypony'_S2E01.png Discord_laughing_S2E01.png Twilight_'We_have_each_other'_S2E01.png Rainbow_Dash_'Like_Twilight_said'_S2E01.png Fluttershy_and_Applejack_smiles_S2E01.png Rarity_and_Pinkie_smiles_S2E01.png Main_6_ready_to_begin_S2E01.png Hooves_of_the_main_6_S2E01.png Think_fast_S2E1.png Main_6_separated_S2E01.png Twilight_'as_fast_as_you_can'_S2E01.png Rainbow_Dash_'Moving_out'_S2E01.png Rarity_'See_you_in_the_center'_S2E01.png Applejack_'Yee-haw!'_S2E01.png Rainbow,_Applejack,_Twilight,_Pinkie_and_Rarity_talk_to_each_other_on-screen_S2E1.png Fluttershy_scared_by_isolation_S2E01.png Fluttershy_screams_S2E01.png Fluttershy_scream_Rarity_horn_error_S2E1.png |-| 5 = Яблочная роща (Искушение Эпплджек) ---- Applejack_running_the_maze_S2E01 (1).png Applejack_notices_something_strange_S2E01.png Applejack_looking_at_three_apples_on_the_ground_S2E01.png Applejack_startled_by_rolling_apples_S2E01.png Applejack_following_the_apples_S2E01.png Applesjack_pursuing_apples_S2E01.png Applejack_'Where_am_I'_S2E01.png Apple_drops_onto_Applejack's_head_S2E01.png Apples_moving_towards_Applejack_S2E01.png Applejack_surrounded_by_tricolor_apples_S2E01.png Applejack_mistrustful_of_apple_heaps_S2E01.png Applejack_has_a_bad_feeling_about_Discord_S2E01.png Applejack_'this_here_mission_we're_on'_S2E01.png Apple_piles_encouraging_Applejack_to_look_into_pool_S2E01.png Applejack's_reflection_in_the_pond_S2E01.png Vision_of_main_6_arguing_S02E01.png Rainbow_Dash_in_reflection_'I_hope_I_never_see_you_again'_S2E01.png Fluttershy_angry_reflection_S02E01.png Pinkie_Pie_in_reflection_'Fine!'_S2E01.png Rarity_in_reflection_'Fine!'_S2E01.png Twilight_in_Applejack's_reflection_S2E1.png Main_6_in_reflection_running_away_from_each_other_S2E01.png Applejack_after_seeing_the_reflection_S2E01.png Applejack_dismayed_by_pond's_prediction_S2E01.png Discord_playing_with_objects_like_marionettes_S2E1.png Applejack_-It_can't_be_true!-_S2E01.png Applejack_'that_just_can't_be_the_truth'_S2E01.png Apple_pile_brainwashing_Applejack_S2E01.png Discord_hypnotizing_S2E01.png Applejack's_eyes_swirling_S2E01.png Applejack_turns_colorless_S2E01.png Applejack's_colors_completely_dulled_S2E01.png Twilight_finds_Applejack_S2E01.png Twilight_is_happy_S2E1.png Twilight_walking_towards_Applejack_S2E01.png Twilight_'Who_were_you_talking_to'_S2E01.png Applejack_'nopony!'_S2E01.png Applejack_'Nopony_whatsoever'_S2E01.png Applejack_being_a_liar_S2E01.png Lying_Applejack_S02E01.png Applejack_glances_away_S2E01.png Twilight_notices_something_wrong_with_her_friends_S2E01.png Twilight_'Applejack_wouldn't_lie'_S2E01.png |-| 6 = Сад воздушных шаров (Искушение Пинки Пай) ---- Pinkie_Pie_hopping_through_the_maze_S2E01.png Pinkie_Pie_gasping_S2E1.png Smiling_balloons_S2E01.png Pinkie_Pie_happy_S02E01.png Pinkie_Pie_falling_S02E01.png Pinkie_Pie_tied_S02E01.png Balloons_gathering_around_Pinkie_S2E01.png Discord_talking_to_Pinkie_S2E01.png Pinkie_Pie_in_mud_S2E1.png Discord_headless_S2E01.png Discord_turning_his_head_into_a_balloon_S2E1.png Pinkie_Pie_talking_to_balloon_Discord_S2E01.png Balloon_Discord_spinning_around_Pinkie_S2E01.png Balloon_Discord_laughing_S2E01.png Pinkie_Pie_hearing_laughter_S2E01.png Pinkie_Pie_afraid_of_balloons_S2E1.png Balloon_Twilight,_Fluttershy_and_Applejack_laughing_S2E01.png Balloon_Rarity_and_Rainbow_laughing_S2E01.png Balloons_laugh_at_Pinkie_Pie_S2E1.png Pinkie_Pie_saad_S02E01.png Pinkie_Pie_Discord_balloon_S2E01.png Pinkie_Pie_hypnotized_S02E01.png Pinkie_Pie_becoming_corrupted_S2E1.png Pinkie_Pie_happy..._S02E01.png Pinkie_Pie_-I_don't_think_so-_S02E01.png Pinkie_Pie_losing_her_color_S2E1.png Balloons_popping_S2E01.png Twilight_and_Applejack_at_the_entrance_S2E01.png Pinkie_Pie_'Why'_S2E01.png Twilight_'has_her_so_upset'_S2E01.png Applejack_'I_didn't_notice'_S2E01.png Applejack_claims_she_didn't_notice_anything_strange_about_Pinkie_S2E01.png Twilight_'Better_pick_up_the_pace'_S2E01.png Balloon_Discord_smirking_S2E01.png |-| 7 = Фальшивый алмаз (Искушение Рарити) ---- Rarity_walking_through_the_maze_S2E01.png Rarity_being_snobby_S2E1.png Rarity_running_to_a_rock_wall_S2E01.png Rarity_shielding_eyes_S2E1.png Rarity_sees_the_three_small_diamonds_S2E01.png Rarity_in_front_of_shining_gems_S2E01.png Rarity_admiring_large_gems_S2E1.png Discord_appearing_in_the_gems_S2E1.png Rarity_admiring_gems_S2E1.png Rarity_in_a_trance_S2E01.png Rarity_being_hypnotized_S2E1.png Rarity_with_swirly_eyes_S2E01.png Rarity_trying_to_resist_gems_S2E1.png Rarity_resisting_like_a_lady_S2E1.png Rarity_must_resist_S02E01.png Rarity_dragging_herself_away_from_the_gems_S2E01.png Rarity_sneaking_S2E1.png Rarity_attacking_gems_S2E1.png Rarity_losing_her_colors_S2E1.png Rarity_digging_through_the_rock_wall_S2E01.png Grey_Rarity_smirking_S2E1.png Grey_Rarity_planning_something_S2E1.png Rarity_with_her_-diamond-_S2E1.png Rarity_giant_diamond_S2E01.png Grey_Rarity_carrying_large_gem_S2E1.png Rarity_'get_you_home'_S2E01.png Twilight_with_Applejack_and_Pinkie_S2E01.png Rarity_carrying_large_rock_S2E1.png Rarity_'what_do_you_mean_boulder'_S2E01.png Rarity_-This_big_beautiful_bedazzling_rock-_S2E01.png Rarity_-bedazzling-_S2E01.png Rarity_-_This_is_a_diamond!_S02E01.png Rarity_pointing_at_Twilight_S2E01.png Rarity_carrying_the_boulder_S2E01.png Applejack_and_Pinkie_walking_away_S2E01.png |-| 8 = Неубедительные бабочки (Искушение Флаттершай) ---- Fluttershy peeking out from bushes S2E01.png Fluttershy_scanning_surroundings_S2E01.png Fluttershy_'I_can_do_this'_S2E01.png|"Я смогу." Fluttershy_scared_of_butterflies_S2E01.png Gasp-Fluttershy-Return-Of-Harmony.png Fluttershy_dives_back_into_hedge_S2E01.png Butterflies_pique_Fluttershy's_interest_S2E01.png Fluttershy_chasing_after_the_butterflies_S2E01.png|"Стойте! Не оставляйте меня!" Scared_Fluttershy_S2E01.png Fluttershy_trying_to_find_butterflies_S2E01.png Fluttershy_sees_the_butterflies_S2E01.png Discord's_butterflies_speaking_to_Fluttershy_S2E01.png|"Флаттершай. Кажется, твои, так называемые друзья, бросили тебя." Discord_-left_behind_by_your_so-called_friends-_S2E01.png Fluttershy_denies_that_her_friends_left_her_S2E01.png|"О нет. Я уверена, они пытаются найти меня." Butterflies_flying_around_Fluttershy_S2E01.png|"Наверно, печально осознавать, что они считают тебя слабой и беспомощной." Fluttershy_-not_at_all-_S2E01.png|"Вовсе нет. Я действительно слабая и беспомощная, и я ценю их дружбу." Butterflies_'surely_it_burns_you_up'_S2E01.png|"Да. Но тебя не может не обижать то, что они всё время указывают на твои недостатки, верно?" Fluttershy_-not_really-_S2E01.png|"Это вовсе не так." Fluttershy_awfully_lucky_S2E01.png|"Думаю, что мне очень повезло, потому что у меня есть друзья, которые хотят, чтобы я была лучше." Discord_snapping_at_Fluttershy_S2E01.png|"Хватит!" Discord_goodness_sake_S2E01.png Fluttershy_being_corrupted_S2E01.png|"Ты слишком долго была доброй!" Discord_'time_to_be_cruel'_S2E01.png|"Пора стать злой!" Fluttershy_becoming_corrupt_S2E1.png Pinkie_Pie,_Rarity,_Applejack_and_Twilight_S2E01.png Fluttershy_being_hypnotized_S2E1.png Twilight_finds_Fluttershy_S2E01.png|"Флаттершай! Наконец-то мы тебя встретили." Fluttershy_four_butterflies_S2E01.png|"Этот жуткий лабиринт всех изменил." Pinkie_Pie,_Rarity_and_Applejack_S2E01.png Fluttershy_'Aw_boo_hoo_hoo'_S2E01.png|"А, бу-бу-бу." Fluttershy_being_mean_to_Twilight_S02E01.png|"Почему бы тебе не использовать свой волшебный рог и всё исправить?" Fluttershy_and_Twilight_S02E02.png Fluttershy_'You_can't'_S2E01.png Fluttershy_smacks_Twilight_with_tail_S2E01.png Fluttershy_jostling_Pinkie_Pie_S2E01.png Applejack_laughing_at_Pinkie_S2E01.png Pinkie_Pie_'what_are_you_laughing_at'_S2E01.png|"Над чем это ты смеёшься?" Pinkie_Pie_angry_at_Applejack_S2E1.png Rarity_asking_for_help_S2E01.png|"Помогите мне." Twilight_helping_Rarity_carry_the_boulder_S2E01.png|"Спасибо, Искорка." Twilight_'You're_welcome'_S2E01.png|"Пожалуйста, Рарити." Rarity_-I_know_where_you_live-_S2E01.png|"Но не рассчитывай на мой камень. Я знаю, где ты живёшь." |-| 9 = Видение о Клаудсдейле (Искушение Радуги Дэш) ---- Rainbow_Dash_running_S2E01.png Rainbow_Dash_sees_a_cloud_S2E01.png Rainbow_Dash_'I've_got_you_now,_element'_S2E01.png|"Теперь не уйдёшь, Элемент." Rainbow_Dash_chasing_after_the_cloud_S2E01.png Rainbow_Dash_sees_something_S2E01.png Discord_cloud_hammock_S2E01.png Rainbow_Dash_wants_to_fight_Discord_S02E01.png Discord_'I'm_here_to_deliver_a_message'_S2E01.png|"Эй, я здесь, чтобы вручить тебе послание." Rainbow_Dash_wants_to_fight_S2E01.png|"У меня тоже есть для тебя послание!" Discord_'Listen_closely'_S2E01.png|"Слушай внимательно, это важно." Discord_tells_riddle_S2E01.png|"Сейчас ты должна выбирать." Discord_tells_riddle_2_S2E01.png Discord_gives_Dash_a_choice_S2E1.png Discord_tells_riddle_3_S2E01.png Discord_tricking_Rainbow_Dash_S2E1.png Clouds_spinning_S2E01.png Cloudsdale_S2E01.png Cloudsdale_falling_apart_S2E01.png Rainbow_being_corrupted_S2E01.png Rainbow_Dash's_wing_gift_S2E01.png Discord_'Look_over_there_Rainbow_Dash!'_S2E1.png Rainbow_Dash_turns_grey_S2E01.png |-| 10 = Эпилог ---- Main_5_walking_through_the_maze_S2E01.png Grey_Rarity_being_snobby_S2E1.png Twilight_carrying_rock_S2E01.png Applejack_pointing_to_the_sky_S2E01.png Twilight_looking_at_Rainbow_Dash_flying_away_S2E01.png Main_5_surprised_S2E01.png Blocks_of_hedges_sinking_into_the_ground_S2E01.png Discord_'Well_well_well,_some_pony_broke_the_no_wings_no_magic_rule'_S2E1.png Twilight_gets_horn_back_S2E01.png Fluttershy_gets_wings_back_and_Rarity_gets_horn_back_S2E01.png Discord_'your_precious_elements'_S2E01.png Discord_holding_an_umbrella_S2E1.png Discord_with_his_umbrella_S2E1.png Discord_victorious_S2E01.png en:The Return of Harmony Part 1/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов второго сезона